republiccommandofandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Wars
The Clone Wars (22 - 19 BBY) was the name a galactic conflict mainly between the Grand Army of the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The major event is when the Republic Commando book series and video game take place. The Clone Wars was given its name after the Republic had utilized the clone troopers during the Battle of Geonosis to fight against the Seperatist Droid Army. History 'The Battle of Geonosis (The Early Stages)' Soon after a Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi retrieved the deadly Kaminoan saberdart, he was led to Kamino system to search for the "missing" water planet of Kamino. What awaits him was unexpected; an army of clone troopers waiting for battle. What also surprises him is that Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas had placed the order a decade ago, as it was what he was told by Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su. Soon, Master Kenobi discovered that the template for the clones was a bounty hunter name Jango Fett with his son, Boba. Fett is the only person who Kenobi can narrow down into who can shot the dart. Briefly afterward, the Fetts tried to escape, only to find the Jedi in his Delta-7 close on their tail. The pursuit stopped in the Geonosis System, where Fett has landed on a dusty hive of a planet of Geonosis. Kenobi had followed them, with a tracking device on their Slave I, and scouted the area in and around the droid factory's perimeter. However, he was caught by droidekas patrolling the area, and was caught. He was held prisoner by the Geonosians, along with his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padme Amidala, much to his surprise. During their death sentence in a Geonosian Arena, 200 Jedi led by Master Mace Windu intervened the event and fought an army of battle droids. Many Jedi perished in the battle, and resulted in about 20 left standing when the droids had ceased fire and Count Dooku had tried to reason with them. However, the arrival of the Clone army was perfect. With gunships and trained fighters, they wiped out many of the CIS forces and assisted in depleting the forces and forcing the CIS leaders to retreat. After the great battle, the Clone Wars were officialy started. 'Chancellor Palpatine's Capture and the Space Battle over Coruscant' Years after the Battle of Geonosis at some point towards the end of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Palpatine is captured by CIS forces and is forced aboard the flagship run by General Grevious, one of Count Dooku's apprentices. Due to their relationship with the Chancellor and availability at the time, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker are chosen to rescue Palpatine, and if possible, bring down Grevious. It is a struggle getting to Grevious' ship, but the two Jedi eventually make it, just barely after Anakin activates the flagship's emergency hatches (that cover the hangar in case if the shields are destroyed). After locating the Chancellor's location, thanks to R2-D2, they head to that location, telling R2 to stay with the ships. Once they get to the Chancellor, they realize its a trap and Count Dooku arrives, accompanied by two super battle droids. He jumps down, and duels the two Jedi. They have gotten more wise and less arrogant, so this battle isn't as easy as it was on Geonosis. After knocking out Kenobi, Dooku goes for Anakin, who battles his foe intensely, and ultimately slices both of Dooku's arms off, eventually beheading him from Palpatine's orders. They try and escape, but are caught in ray shields and are brought to Grevious, where they will be held prisoner. However, R2 goes wild, allowing both of the Jedi to get their lightsabers back and fight. Eventually, they fight Grevious, but he escapes and takes an Escape Pod to another vessel. Meanwhile, a Republic ship fires on the flagship, severely damaging it, and forces the Jedi to pilot the ship themselves, after killing the CIS crew. They land it in Coruscant, where they are safe and the Jedi have successfully completed a mission. 'Battle of Utapau and the Execution of Order 66' During this period of the Clone Wars, the Separatists and Republic battle over who Utapau will side in. The Separatists, however, have used physical coercion with the Utapau inhabitants to let them build on their planet, but the inhabitants do not support the Separatists and are in need of the Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi has successfully arrived on Utapau and is informed by one of the inhabitants' leaders that the Separatists are always watching everything and warns him to be careful. Knowing that he is watched, he tells R4 to go back to the Republic ship and give Commander Cody the signal to drop down and attack. After the CIS units that are watching him leaves, he exits his ships while R4 flies it back to Commander Cody; Kenobi rents a Varactyl by the name of Boga to get around Utapau. Kenobi then investigates a meeting between the Separatist leaders and General Grevious, whom the Jedi Master has been hunting since the cyborg's escape on the Invisible Hand. Kenobi jumps down after the leaders leave, thus leaving him with Grevious and his droids. The droids raise weapons and are ready to fire, but Grevious tells them not to fire and sends four magnaguards to kill Kenobi. Swiftly, the Jedi Master uses the Force to crush them with an object above. Not amused with Kenobi's Force abilities, the cyborg duels with the Jedi Master himself. The two get into a very ferocious duel, until Kenobi manages to take off two of Grevious' hands and the clone troopers arrive, battling the Separatist army. Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker and Darth Sidious join sides; Sidious dubbs Skywalker as Darth Vader. Because of this Vader must go to the Jedi Temple with the 501st clones and kill every Jedi. Sidious plans to contact every clone commander across the galaxy and tells them to assassinate their Jedi general. Back on Utapau, Commander Cody recieves this messages and complies, firing at Kenobi, who has finished with Grevious. Kenobi and Boga fall deep and plunge into the water. After this, the clones presume Kenobi to be dead. On various planets, many Jedi generals are killed by their fellow clone comrades, unaware of the conversion. Also, many temple Jedi are also outnumbered and killed by 501st soldiers as well as Darth Vader. Palpatine makes one last international message, stating that the Republic would be the first Galactic Empire, and that Palpatine himself would be the first Emperor. He recieves applaud after making this speech. 'Twisted Feelings and the Battle over Jedi and Sith' Vader is then sent to Mustafar to kill the Trade Federation and to cease all droid manufacturing. He does this, while on Coruscant, Obi-Wan informs Padme that Anakin has turned to the Dark Side. She does not believe his claim, but goes to Mustafar anyways. Even though she does not Obi-Wan going with her, he stows away in a small compartment. Meanwhile, Yoda confronts the newly turned Emperor Palpatine, and the two break out into a duel, where they fight against each other in the Senate Chamber. Yoda ends up losing the battle, losing both his lightsaber and his cloak, but manages to escape with Bail Organa. Back on Mustafar, Padme realizes her husband is "going down a path she cannot follow" and is heartbroken. Seeing Obi-Wan emerge from the ship, Anakin is filled with anger, disillusioned that she brought Obi-Wan to kill him. Out of anger, he chokes her to death via the Force. Even angrier, he and Obi-Wan set out in a battle that spans across the Mustafar manufacturing plant, until they reach a small island. Anakin jumps to Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Master bests him and cuts off his left arm and both of his legs, leaving his robot arm. Obi-Wan reveals that Anakin was the chosen one, that he was like a brother and he loved him, but Anakin retorts saying that he hated Obi-Wan. Shortly after, Anakin is lit on fire, while Obi-Wan flees the seen and takes Skywalker's lightsaber. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath, many Jedi flee to low-lying planets the Empire does not yet occupy, and hopefully make a living there. Sidious finds Vader, who is now all burnt, and revives him, putting him in a black suit and making him more machine than man. With new orders, Vader overlooks the construction of the Death Star. On Polis Massa, Padme gives birth to two twins, who she names Luke and Leia. The two are separated so Vader does not know how their existence. Bail Organa adopts Leia, while Luke is adopted by his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Source *''Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Category:Redlinks